


No Trespassing

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [10]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Capture, Demo has horrible self esteem someone give him a hug, Gen, Happy Ending, Offscreen Torture, One Shot, Restraints, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: The BLU Demoman accidentally stumbles into the RED base. Only logical for Sniper to teach him a lesson about trespassing.
Series: Whump for Bunnies [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	No Trespassing

Sniper swung his kukri as he walked, whistling to the tune of ‘It’s Not Unusual’. He was going to shoot Scout for playing that damn song on repeat all day yesterday. Not right this moment though. Later. Right now he had to deal with a helpless little lamb who’d wandered into the wolf’s jaws. Well, staggered drunkenly would be more accurate Sniper amended with a grin.

It was Engineer who had found the BLU Demo passed out by the RED base’s door. The Texan had asked Sniper to take him back to the base where he belonged. Engineer would do it himself if he wasn’t so darned busy. Sniper had said _of course._ What Sniper hadn’t said was first he was going to teach the BLU a little lesson about trespassing.

He’d been having a rather nice time of it too until the Demo had somehow slipped out of his restraints and clocked him in the face. He wasn’t too mad about it though. 

All Snipers love a good hunt.

-

Demo stumbled through the shifting sand, falling often but always struggling back up to his feet. He couldn’t let the Sniper catch him again. 

When he’d awoken he’d been tied up in the back of the RED’s van. It had been sheer luck that had helped him escape but Demo was beginning to get the sickening sense that that luck was running out. He hadn’t the faintest idea where he was or how to get back to his base. And it was getting dark.

There was a small cave in the desert up ahead. Maybe he could just hide there and hope respawn got to him before Sniper did. The cave was just big enough for him to curl up in. Demo tried to stay awake, stay alert but the adrenaline was wearing off and he was just so tired...

-

Demo was certainly making this easy on Sniper what with the massive blood trail he was leaving. Sniper could easily pick out the spots where Demo had fallen and as he walked they grew more and more frequent. Eventually he reached the end of the trail and he came across the cave where his quarry was hiding.

Now how to wake him up? A kick to the ribs sounded good. After all the BLU had so rudely run off during their lesson.

-

“Ach!” Demo yelped.

He looked up to see Sniper looming over him.

“G’day mate.” The Australian said, grinning wide enough to show those wolfish canines. “Now why don’tcha come out of there and maybe I won’t take out the other eye.”

Demo obeyed. What else could he do? He wasn’t trained to resist torture like Spy. He wasn’t as bold as Soldier in the face of agony. Actually now that he thought about it he was absolutely bloody useless without his bombs.

Demo held his hands up, kneeling in front of the Sniper. “Ye’ve had yer fun lad. Ye oughta let me go now. The BLUs’ll be missin’ me.”

Sniper tipped his head. “Will they?”

The simple question shouldn’t have struck Demo so deep. His response should’ve been to insist yes, yes they would. His Sniper sought him out for conversation, Pyro loved to hear his opinions on their baking, and whenever he passed out on base he’d always wake up in his room neatly tucked in with a glass of water on his bedside table. Instead he hung his head, refusing to meet Sniper’s eyes. The RED was right, Demo knew he was. Why would they miss him? He was a useless drunkard whose only useful skill was chemistry and he was willing to bet Engineer could do anything he could do and better.

-

Using Demo’s distraction as an opportunity Sniper kicked him in the abdomen causing him to yelp and double over in pain. Sniper grabbed him and flung him face-first into the sand, pressing a knee into the small of his back to keep him there. Demo’s wrists were tied behind him for the second time that day, this time much tighter.

“I reckon ya won’t be gettin’ out o’ that again.” Sniper growled.

He hauled the demolition’s expert over his shoulder and trotted back to his camper van. Halfway there his prey began to struggle but Sniper was quick to correct his behavior with a stab of his kukri through the Demo’s shin.

Back in his van Sniper seated Demo in a chair, taking great care with the knots around his ankles. As an afterthought Sniper gagged him as well.

The Australian leaned back, sharpening his knife as he admired his prior handiwork. If the Demo got to stew in fear while he took pride in his work, well, that was just a bonus.

Aside from the stab in the leg Demo had earned on the way here there were quite a few other wounds. There was a burn on his neck where Sniper had put his cigarette out and there was a series of deep slices in his belly. His face was an absolute mess too. He was missing a tooth and blood oozed from a cut on his brow.

Sniper tested the edge of his knife with his thumb and finally spoke. “Now. Where were we?”

-

The Engineer grumbled good naturedly at his sentry as he fiddled with it. The BLU Sniper hadn’t the faintest idea what he was doing and he was pretty sure the Engineer's explanation would not clear it up.

“Yer coffee’s gettin’ cold.” Sniper said, his own mug cradled in his hand.

“I’ll get to it right after I finish this one thing…” Engie said for perhaps the fifteenth time that evening.

Sniper just shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.

“Can ya pass me my wrench? Nah, not that wrench, t’other one.”

Engineer had just resettled himself with the proper tool when there was a distinct knock on the workshop door. “What in Sam Hill could that be at this hour?”

He looked over at Sniper who only shrugged and picked up his kukri. Probably the darn RED Spy trying yet again to get into his workshop.

Engineer tentatively opened the door, Sniper hovering just out of view.

The Demo was curled up on the doorstep, gagged and bound with red ribbon. There was a bow around his neck, a tag dangling off of it. It read:

_To BLU, From your dear friend RED Sniper._

_I found this on our side of the fence. Reckoned you’d want it back._


End file.
